A Change in the Wind
by Blarity
Summary: A girl held captive and tortured from a young age is saved by Jasper and the remaining Cullens, will love be enough or do the scars already run to deep for there to be any hope of a happy ever after.  new 1st person view and improved


**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything from Twilight or twilight related, that's all Stephani Meyer, but I would love to own Jasper ;) _**

**_Special Thanks: Thank you Taininess for being my epic Betta editor :) _**

**_AN:_****_ Originally I had this written in third person, but after some thinking I realized first person was better for the story. I am pleased with the way this version has turned out and I think it gives you a better insight into the characters minds and feelings during the story. Thank you for your patients and I hope to see your reviews of the new version. _**

* * *

**Unknown Pov:**

I'm not sure how long I have been here, wherever here is. I would call it hell, but I don't even know if that description even adquetly describes this place. The once beautiful navy blue tiles, of where I have called 'home' for countless years, are now stained dark crimson. The droplets of warm sticky liquid trinkling from my throbbing head, serving as a reminder that as much as I wish they would just end it all now, kill me and get it over with, they will never stop, that the excruciating pain will continue until they decide they are done playing their 'games.' I gave up on hope a long time ago, hope of escaping, hope of them slipping up or losing control and just killing me in the process, hope of anyone ever coming to find me. Hope is a pointless thing, it just ends up in more pain. That is one thing I don't need anymore of, pain. Every single inch of my body aches, it could be because every inch of my skin is discolored from the bruises and scars that covered it. I can tell you one thing, vampires are very thourough, they never miss a spot and they make sure it's nothing permenantly damaging enough to keep them from playing another round of, 'make the human pet scream.' I have gotten better over the years of masking over the pain, and trying to hold back the screams. If they insist on causing me pain, I am going to atleast make them work for it. Don't get me wrong, I am still terrified of them, I'm not stupid I know that if they wanted me dead they could do, so faster then I could blink, but then again that is kind of what I am hoping for. I honestly don't know how they do it, how I am still breathing, even if every time I inhale, pain rakes through my body. The point is I am curled up on the cool tile floor of this prison cell of a room, surronded by a puddle of the the warm crimson liquid that they live off of, and yet here I am. Still fighting to keep the shades over my eyes open, still fighting against the urge to let out an ear piercing scream everytime I move the wrong way, which is pretty much anyway I move now. Their bodies don't even stiffen the slightist bit anymore, their eyes that use to grow pitch black the moment her blood hit the air, remain the same unnerving bright red. So any little bubble of hope that I had for them to lose control, has already been stomped all over just like me. So I will just continue to lay here covered in my own lifesource, praying to myself that I pass out and never wake up. I start to feel the familar blackness enveloping me, it's the only escape that I have from the constant throbbing pain flowing through my body, and the constant fear and anxiety of wondering what the hell they have planned next. As soon as I give up and allow the lids of my eyes to close, I hear the all to familar sound of the door creeking, removing any hope I just had let myself have of escaping reality even if only for a few hours. My body on it's own accord curled further into my corner of the room. It is where I feel safest, yes I know it's stupid, but I like to pretend that if I am all the way on the otherside of the room from the door and curled up in a ball they wont see me. That I will somehow become invisible and my tattered body will blend in with the cream colored walls, not likely I know, but it's all I have left and I refuse to give up on my false sense of security. I couldn't help but tense up when I was finally able to lift my head up enough and my baby blue eyes, that I was sure mirrored the pain and fear I was feeling, landed on an unfamiliar figure. It didn't take me long to realize that he was a vampire, the pale smooth skin, the unnatural beauty, but his eyes. They were a deep topaz color, not the crimson or charcol black that I am accustomed to seeing, but topaz and they seemed to be filled with concern and pain. That couldn't be right, why would a vampire be concerned with a pathetic excuse for a human. I mean I am sure I look like death warmed over, but why wasn't he attacking me yet, he is just standing there at the doorway looking like he is scared to move. 'Maybe he is here to help, maybe I will finally be getting out of this place', but as quick as the thought crosses my mind, I push it away. I can't let myself hope, hope is dangerous. I don't even know why I would let myself believe that for a second, why is part of my mind is screaming at me that the gorgeous mysterious vampire would never hurt me, that he wants to help. That the concerned expression he is wearing is geniune. I know better, I know better then all of that, vampires are excellent actors, this is all just an act. It's got to be another one of my captures games. I know I am getting overly panicked, I can feel my pulse thrumming in my ear drums. I can hear the sound of whimpering escaping from my own lips as much as I try to hide it. I can feel the warm tears rolling down my face mixing with the dried matted blood. I find myself wanting to beg for him not to hurt me, I want to believe the part of my mind that is saying he wouldn't, but I can't. The burning in my lungs is starting to get unbearable as I gasp out for air, bracing myself for the worst case scenrio. I can tell from the expression on his face he is debating on something, but before I can rationalize it to much I feel myself become strangely relaxed. It doesn't make sense for the situation that I am facing, but I can't seem to care as my body practically fells like it is melting to goo and my eyes start to flutter close. The last thing I hear before the darkness takes me over is his soft southern accent, "Carlisle in here." It seemed like it was filled with pain, but that could have been my imagination.

**Jasper's Pov: **

I was in mid hunt of a fairly large sized moutain lion. The sound of it's widely beating heart mixed with the crunching of leafs as it shot off in the opposite direction in a meaningless attempt to escape the predetor closing in on him was all I could hear. I could already taste the blood on my tongue as I lowered in a crouch ready to end the chase, but before I could spring and claim what was mine, a wave of emotions hit me like a tidal wave and pulled me out of my blood filled freny. I straightened myself out as I tried to pick up on where the sudden spring of emotions welled from. It was a strange mixture of pain, fear, worry, sadness, guilt and then the last two were what threw me off completly. With all those downed emotions there was a mixture of determination, hope and excitement peeking through. It didn't take me long to locate the source of the complexing mixture of emotions, and I quickly took off leaving the moutain lion for now. I could always come back for him later, right now my focus was on figuring out why my ex-wife and best friend was producing these emotions and at such a strong level. I had been catching glimpses before of the same odd mixture of emotions and it normally accompied one of her visions. As soon as I reached the clearing where Alice sat on her knees, her eyes taking on the familiar glazed expression, confirming my suspiscions, that she was in a whole different time right now. I kneeled by her side placing my hand on her arm rubbing comforting circles along it as I waited anxiously for her to return to the present. "Alli, what did you see" I asked softly. I am sure my concern was not being hidden well in my voice.

While we had agreed over a year ago, that it was time to let each other and finalized the divorce. She would always be my best friend and the woman who rescued me from my past. I owed her my life and while the family didn't understand at first why we would want to get a divorce, we were able to explain to them that we had always known we were not true mates. Yes, I Alice would always have a special part of my heart, but she deserved to find her mate and I hoped one day I would find mine. The family accepted our deciscion ofcourse Esme, being the understanding mother she is to us, just wanted us to be happy.

I returned my focus to the spikey haired pixie in front of me as she spoke almost frantically, which only set me more on edge. "Oh Jasper we have to help her." Alice had went on to tell me she needed the entire family here, and once we gathered them all, she explained in as much detail as she could, without altering the future, according to her. She told us that there was a girl being held captive by a couple nomad vampires, but they were not any that she recognized, although she wasn't able to get a clear picture of her faces. She said that the girl looked like she had been through a lot, but the vampires were getting sloppy and would end up slipping up and killing her if we didn't intervene in the next two hours. Now I am not a big fan of humans knowing of our secret, and as much as I don't think anyone should suffer the way it sounds like this girl had, I briefly thought about leaving her there and allowing the vampires to finish her off and saving the risk of exposure. One deadly look from Alice at that thought, that must have triggered a vison, was enough to change those plans. I may have been ex-miliatary man and dealt with numerous newborn vampires and lived to tell the tale, but even I knew not to cross Alice. As small as she was, I am sure she could be deadly if need be.

So now I am running down the streets of Seattle at a speed that would appear nothing but a blur to the weak human eyes. Carlisle and Alice are hot on my trail the remainder of the family chose to stay back and do what they could to get ready for the new arrival. I had tried to convince Alice to allow me to stay with the others and send Edward or Emmett instead, but she insisted that I wouldn't hurt her and that I needed to come to help the girl calm down. I don't know how much calming I will be doing once the scent of her blood hits me, and from what Alice spoke of there was going to be a lot of it and I never got to finish my hunt. I can already fell the monster inside of me planning on ways to justify killing the girl and draining her and I haven't even smelt her blood yet. 'She knows to much she is a threat, you can end her suffering and quinch the thrist in one shot. They won't hold it against you, they know you are the least controlled.' If I kept my thoughts going like this, the girl wouldn't stand a chance by the time he reached her. "Jasper you are not going to hurt her, so stop", Alice's bell like voice chimed in causing the monster to cease it's rantings for now atleast. "Get an exact loc.." I cut myself off as the sweet scent of vanilla and lillies assulted my senses causing the dull roar in my throat to increase to the level of a raging volcano. I can feel the worry radiating off of Carlisle, but if he thinks he will be able to stop me from having what is mine he is sadly mistaken. My feet are moving before either Alice nor Carlilse know what's happening. I swear I hear Alice in the background telling Carlisle to just wait, not as if he would have been able to prevent it anyway. I can already hear the faint beating of a heart and the sound of the blood dripping on the tile floors. The two vampires guarding the door have no idea what they are dealing with, and it is only a matter of seconds before I have them both decapatated and am at the large white door. The only thing standing between me and my meal.

I reach for the handle as I inhale, the monster inside of me savoring this moment, but before I can turn the handle I am hit with a wave of pain so strong I struggle to keep to my feet. The bloodlust I was feeling just moments before wavering as I allow myself to focus on the emotions of the human on the other side of the door. Pain being the most prevelant, right behind it were fear, anxiety, acceptance and although there isn't much there I can feel a small sliver of hope. I finally recollect myself and turn the handle opening the door slowly, not wanting to scare the girl anymore then I had to. I know with what she has been through, she is not going to trust any vampire,exspecially one she doesn't recognize. As I slowly step through the door I take the time to process every inch of the room. It doesn't take long since the vampire mind has the capablity to process multiple pieces of information at once, the girl hadn't even looked in my direction in the time that I took everything in. There was blood coating almost every inch of the room, must of it dried and old, but there was a freshly collected pool of the crimson liquid surronding her fragile form. Her body was battered and bruised. Scars scattering her arms from what looked like both bite marks and knife wounds. The girl is extrememly underweight, which makes me wonder if they ever fed her anything. She finally looks at me and even if I wasn't an empath I could tell what she was feeling. Her baby blue eyes were a reflection of pain, fear, and emptyness. I want badly to run to her side and pull her into my arms and whisper to her that everything will be okay, but I can't and I really am not even sure where that thought came from in the first place. It's like all my previous lust for her blood was replaced with the desire to keep her safe and prove to her that she can trust me and is safe with me. I attempt to smile a reassuring smile, but I am sure that it came out as a grimace with the amount of pain that is radiating off of her. I do feel her hope increase slightly before her emotions take a drastic shift to panic and fear. I can hear her breathing getting more labored and her heart rate is beating way to face. I know she is probably on her way to a full fledged panic attack at this rate and I don't want her hurting herself more then she is already. Why is it bothering me so bad that she is afraid of me, it makes sense that she is fearfully, but even with that rational line of think I can't help to feel hurt that she wouldn't trust me...odd. I quickly send her a large dose of calm and lethargy, maybe a little to much because she soon collapses to the ground her emotions taking more of a peaceful nature. I knew it wouldn't be long before sleep took her over and Carlisle would be able to check her over without a fear of her fighting against him and only injuring herself more. "Carlisle in here" and in that moment I swear I feel another wave of hope break through briefly before it's replaced with doubt.

As soon as all her emotions calmed and I determine she was fast asleep I walked outside past Alice and Carlisle as they walked in. I smile at Alice silently thanking her for believing in me. I took off through Seattle until I reached the forest of Forks, even with the bloodlust fading back there I did not want to take any chances again. I also know I have a lot to think about, but I set off hunting with a new determination. One when I return to the house I am going to learn the mystery girls name, two I am going to do my best to prove to her she can trust me, and three I am going to figure out why I am feel this damn ache in my chest when I have only been away from her for ten minutes.


End file.
